Drabbles y mas Drabbles
by Jackal Sleipnir
Summary: Serie de Drabbles que de una manera u otra están ligados a mis Fics Principales.
1. Chapter 1

**Solo tu**

* * *

Deseaba fervientemente que él estuviera ahí conmigo, deseaba sentir el cálido roce de sus garras en mi mejilla pero en lugar de eso solo había lágrimas….lagrimas que desaparecían al entrar en contacto con la dura y fría roca del alto peñasco en el que me encontraba.

Aquella pequeña tierna y extremadamente adorable potrilla intento tranquilizarme con sus palabras dulces e inocentes. Aunque no sirvió de mucho para que yo olvidara el trago amargo que sufrí tras el abandono de mí ahora ex-amado.

¿Por qué me dejaste sola? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? ¿Acaso te hice enojar?…yo te amaba con todo mi corazón.

Esas son, fueron y serán las únicas palabras que mis afligidos y vacíos labios alcanzaban a pronunciar…Nadie más que él podría curar está herida…nadie más que…Discord

Aquí y ahora a punto de saltar de la cumbre más alta que pude encontrar, recuerdo tristemente sus palabras "Nunca dejare que caigas de nuevo mi bella Stella"….

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Como ven este fue mi primer Drabble y para quienes no sepan lo que es les dire que Un Drabble es un Relato Corto que generalmente no excede las 100-300 Palabras.**

 **Este se me ocurrió gracias a que...quería intentar con algo nuevo, andaba algo inspirado y otras cosillas por ahí...en fin espero halla sido de su agrado, no se olviden de comentar.**

 **Me despido de ustedes deseándoles buenas noche...tardes...o la hora en la que estén leyendo esto**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nunca te Olvidare**

* * *

Aquí estoy yo, el gruñón y maquiavélico amo de todos los mares sujetando el casco de aquella bella Oceánida color azul claro tan claro como las aguas que son mi dominio y una crin blanca como la espuma de las olas al tocar tierra que, estaba a punto de traer al mundo al fruto de nuestro amor.

"Tú puedes" le susurraba al oído mientras ella pujaba con todas sus fuerzas, lucia muy cansada, ya llevaba un buen rato así y no lo negare…las gotas de sudor que recorrían su cuerpo la hacían lucir más hermosa que de costumbre.

Llanto, un fuerte llanto fue lo que se escuchó a continuación, esa es siempre la primera y única vez en la que escuchar el llanto ajeno provoca alegría y no era para menos, esperamos once largos meses por este momento

Era muy pequeño he idéntico a su madre exceptuando su crin negra y los rasgos característicos de mi especie…era un pequeño Kirin.

Temblando y con algo de miedo limpie aquel pequeño bulto azul para luego tomarlo entre mis brazos, "Bienvenido Mi Pequeño" le dije depositándolo en los brazos de su madre que agotada por aquel gran esfuerzo sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho. Posteriormente ella me miro derramando lagrimas como si de una fría he interminable lluvia torrencial se tratara entregándome de nuevo al fruto de nuestro amor.

"Ha llegado la hora de que sigas tu camino sin mí, vuélvete a enamorar no sabes cómo me encantaría volver a verte sonreír...Nunca te olvidare"….y ella murió…ahora es estrella fugaz.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Así termina este Drabble que relata el día del nacimiento de Teseo, espero que halla sido de su agrado, no se les olvide comentar...se despide su amigo, Jackal Sleipnir deseandoles buenas noches, dias o tardes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**No Tengas Miedo**

* * *

Puedo sentir tu mirada triste sobre mi mientras juego con nuestra pequeña, sé que algo malo te pasa a mí no me puedes engañar a pesar que congeniamos poco tiempo llegue a conocerte más de lo que crees.

Las veces que te escapabas para ir a verme a mi humilde y sucia cabaña, las veces que me escabullía sigilosamente cual leopardo acechando a su presa por los pasillos de este palacio y yo lo comprendía, te sentías sola…sentías un vacío en tu interior a pesar de estar casada con él.

No es que nos hallamos visto muchas veces a lo mucho cinco y solo cinco bastaron para entenderte y saber que hasta la princesa del Amor podía sentir despecho hacia el que ella decía amar tanto cuando no era así o al menos ya no, no después del día de hoy.

Tienes miedo, tus ojos susurran y gritan miedo, tu cuerpo tiembla cual gelatina en la cuchara de un potrillo ansioso por comerla pero ¿Por qué? ¿De qué tienes miedo?, de mí no puede ser no, yo se reconocer cuando alguien me tiene miedo.

No pude soportarlo más…una tensión muy fuerte se formaba y a pesar de todo era entendible, esta pequeña a la que en estos momentos le hago cosquillas para ver su tierna e inocente sonrisa no es cualquier recién nacida, todos…absolutamente todos asumían que era la primera alicornio nacida en Equestria pero no es así.

Esa fue tu coartada para protegerla no de mí que soy realmente su verdadero padre si no de la sociedad, la protegiste del ¿Qué dirán? Y no para cuidar tu imagen y reputación si no para cuidar la de aquella inocente criatura que no tiene la culpa de lo que esto desato…ella ni siquiera posee conciencia de lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

"¿Qué pasa?" decidí preguntarte, diez segundos conté hasta que obtuve respuesta de tu parte querida Cadence y seré sincero esos diez segundos se sintieron como horas.

"Tenía miedo de que despreciaras a la pequeña y a mi" comentaste entre lágrimas y yo no pude más, no aguante verte llorar…después de todo tu eres la madre de nuestra hija. Seque tus lágrimas y bese tiernamente tu mejilla, sé que te encanta eso.

¿Por qué despreciaría a este pequeño regalo? Con la pérdida de 3 hijos en mi haber, perdida que dejo una dolorosa y profunda herida dentro de mi así como un enorme miedo a volver a perder todo lo que tengo….asi que ya no sufras mas o dulce Princesa del Amor simple y sencillamente yo Poseidon no puedo y nunca podre despreciarte ni ti ni a ella….nuestra pequeña Flurry Heart.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Así** **termina este Drabble que como sabrán me llego a la mente después de lo acontecido en los primeros 2 capítulos de la 6ta Temporada pero hey debo advertirles que este drabble ocurre después de algo mas interesante y emocionante...eso se los mostrare muy pronto así que manténganse sintonizados.**

 **Esperando que este escrito halla sido de su agrado y recordandoles que no olviden comentar les deseo buenas noches o dias o que se yo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mortales**

* * *

Mortales, he conocido a varios de ellos a lo largo de mi vida pero sin embargo solo un puñado de ellos han captado mi atención, ¿Respeto? ¿Admiración?, Ja! Un Dios nunca sentiría admiración y mucho menos respeto hacia un mortal.

Siempre reía internamente cuando alardeaban y perjuraban que estaban a mi nivel cuando nunca fue ni será así, ser "Inmortal" cosa que ellos no son y poseer poder no hace que uno este al nivel de una deidad….ni siquiera de un semidios.

Ser una Deidad es más que hacer lo que se te venga en gana, Je malditos ilusos como me dan ganas de aplastarlos y ponerlos en su lugar como los sucios mortales que son pero aun falta tiempo para eso.

Oh yo y mi tridente afilado como los dientes de una gran bestia sedienta de sangre esperamos con fervor el día en el que al fin podamos atravesar y estrujar sus entrañas mientras se retuercen del dolor suplicando clemencia ante lo inevitable. Son orgullosos, pre juiciosos y le tienen mucha confianza a sus débiles y pútridas habilidades.

Atraerlos es más fácil de lo que uno cree….para ellos cualquier reto o cualquier provocación es como un hueso y como buenos perros irán tras ese hueso.

Muchas vecen me han dicho "Tu orgullo será tu perdición", esas son palabras muy grandes para alguien tan inferior a mí, así que oh valientes "Héroes" los esperaresentado, esperando ver sus tambaleantes y temerosas piernas como si de un potrillo asustado se tratara mientras se acercan a mí, seré su juez, jurado y verdugo.

Yo Poseidón le declaro la guerra a todos ustedes, ¿Con que Propósito? ¿Con que Razón?, seré honesto, solamente mero entretenimiento….así que vengan a mi pequeños perros….ya es hora de que alguien les ponga un bosal para que dejen de ladrar.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Asi termina este drabble, por favor sientanse libres de comentar que les pareció...sin mas por el momento me despido de ustedes. Nos Vemos**


	5. Chapter 5

Pues se que esto no se puede hacer en Fanfiction pero no se preocupen, lo borrare en cuanto la gran mayoría lean esta información...lo que pasa es que las siguientes historias:

 **1- Enamorando una Estrella**

 **2-Busqueda Infinita**

 **3- Renacer**

 **4- Hasta el mas loco corazon es capaz de amar.**

 **5- Pensatorium**

Serán borrados por causas que por ciertas razones no puedo decir, no me retiro...eso si que no, traere un reinicio de las historias de Sleipnir...Oh si, nada puede detener al duro Kirin y no se preocupen el torneo sigue en pie, ya pronto tendran nuevas noticias sobre el.

Agradeciendo su atención me despido de ustedes deseándoles buenos días, noches o tardes...Nos vemos Luego


	6. Chapter 6

**Sounds of Sllence**

* * *

A veces quiero olvidar, pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo, a veces me creo mis propios sueños y cuando lo hago abro los ojos descubriendo que todo sigue igual, miro el otro extremo de la cama esperando verte, pero no estas.

Puedo hacer muchas cosas, regir un reino, entender una lengua extinta pero no puedo recuperar aquellos besos, aquellas sonrisas y mucho menos la felicidad que sentía al tenerte a mi lado.

Soy un patético enamorado que a pesar de la incertidumbre no pierde la esperanza de volver a envolver entre mis alas a esa felicidad que de un momento a otro se escurrió de mis cascos cual fuego al extinguirse lentamente bajo el reacio golpeteo de la lluvia sobre él.

Durante incontables ocasiones he querido retroceder en el tiempo y evitar cometer ese error que aun desconozco cual fue pero que…vale la pena averiguarlo para un tenerte junto a mí.

Aquel inolvidable amor planto sus semillas en mi cerebro, germinando estas como un imborrable recuerdo que aún permanece ahí entre los sonidos del silencio

Fin

* * *

 **Asi termina este drabble que se me ocurrió en mis horas sad, esperando les guste me despido de ustedes**


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Sonrisas?**

* * *

Sonrisas…desde hace no sé cuánto tiempo no he sabido lo que es una sonrisa, no he sabido lo que es el cariño…no he sabido lo que es ser amado desde el día que te fuiste…a cada día que pasa mi vida inmortal se apaga poco a poco.

Idiota, patético, kirin de pacotilla y todo insulto que uno pueda imaginar ha sido lanzado hacia mí, pero efecto no han surtido en mi…más al fondo ya no puedo estar, me dicen "Una vez que se toca fondo lo único que queda es subir" pero subir es regresar a la soledad que, está esperándome con las garras abiertas para convertirme nuevamente en su eterno acompañante.

Y mientras la soledad no me atrape seguiré luchando por ti…No importa cuando, no importa cómo, No me importa sobre quien tenga que pasar, Yo voy a pelear…No me rendiré…Nunca yo me rendiré…tu amor recuperare

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Así** **concluye este pequeño y corto drabble...espero haya sido de su agrado, no se olviden de comentar...que tengan buen día**


	8. Día del padre

**Vaya que ha pasado tiempo, esta vez les traigo un pequeño Drabble protagonizado por mi Oc "Jackal Sleipnir" pero hey, se que me extrañaron (xD Esa ni yo me la creo) pero bueno...aprovecho para hacerles saber que actualmente me encuentro creando y trabajando en una gran historia, de esto solamente puedo adelantar que esta será dividida en 5 partes sin contar One-Shots y Spin Offs que eventualmente haré en fin disfruten este Drabble.**

* * *

 **Una Carta**

El segundo domingo del mes había llegado, aquel maravilloso día donde todos aquellos que son o fueron padres son festejados.

Afortunadamente puedo decir que no soy la excepción, mis pequeños Sammy y Tenebris se despertaron más temprano de lo normal para lo que ellos llamaron un "Desayuno Especial". Juro que el despertar y ver sus caritas cubiertas de harina es algo que no tiene precio.

Justo ahora me encuentro disfrutando de los Hot Cakes que ellos prepararon para mí, puedo notar que se les acabó el azúcar y usaron un poco de sal, nada que no pueda tolerar además los hicieron con mucho amor para mí.

Entonces sin avisar vi cómo una carta de escurría por debajo de la puerta, fue bastante extraño tomando en cuenta que casi nunca recibimos correo y menos en días como éstos.

"¿Qué será?" me preguntaba mientras con mi magia atraía la carta hacia mí para posteriormente abrirla. Su contenido era simple, una hoja blanca…una sola hoja hizo estremecer mi corazón, sonreía ampliamente al mismo tiempo que mis ojos se humedecieron y comencé a llorar tras leer las palabras que estaban escritas en aquella hoja…palabras que nunca olvidaré.

 **"Te Queremos Papi**

 **Siempre serás nuestro héroe"**

 **Con Amor: Aaron y Chloe**

* * *

 **Así termina esta pequeñez, espero que la hayan disfrutado y si es posible dejen un comentario contándome que les** **pareció...Sin mas que decir señores, nos leemos la próxima vez**


	9. Blood Fist

**Blood Fist**

Solo y a la mitad del bosque se encontraba Jack, usando sus puños para golpear sin parar a una gran roca que se encontraba frente a el.

Quién sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba haciendo eso pero... la sangre que goteaba de la piedra daba a entender que poco tiempo no era.

Ceso los golpes al sentir un dolor punzante proveniente de sus garras, acto seguido las coloco frente a sus ojos para poder observar su condición y gran sorpresa se llevó al verlas completamente rojas por la sangre que brotaba sin parar de sus nudillos.

En eso escucho una voz detrás de él que exclamaba…"¡Papá! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!".

El demacrado híbrido volteo la mirada hacia la dueña de aquella voz, era su adolescente hija, Sammy, que dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas al ver las lastimadas garras de su padre.

"¿Por qué lo haces?", preguntaba entre lágrimas corriendo a abrazar a su padre sin importarle que su pelaje se manchará de sangre por las heridas del ya mencionado.

Jack correspondió el abrazo entre cerrando los ojos mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, luego la miro directo a los ojos para así decirle…—Solamente…quiero…ser digno de ella.

 **Y bueno, aquí termina otro drabble que tení escrito desde hace unos días y recién publico.** **Lo estoy subiendo desde la App de , así que quizas tenga uno que otro fallo pero en fin, espero sea de su agrado.**


End file.
